Me Matas
by Sasunaru Lover yaoii
Summary: Cuando el roce de sus labios mataba la poca cordura que tenia en su alma, el no era capaz de odiar...era capaz de perdonar,Un beso mata, Una caricia calcina, Un amor que suplica el perdon, Mata mas que la misma traicion Naru/Sasu...OneShot...


**Declaimer;**Bueno...este One-shot, surgio de ciertas experiencias personales, haha a parte de que esta inspirado en La cancion de "Me matas" De Luis Fonsi, Cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidecia xD

**Anuncio;** Naruto no me pertenece a mi, ni al teme...si no a kishimoto-sama y hasta q no vaya yo y lo robe solo lo ocupo para mis fics

**Genero; **Au, Drama, Romance

**Parejas; **NaruSasu...

_Siendo todo por el momento espero disfruten este One-shot al q le eh puesto mi corazon entero! _

_¡A leer!_

Aquella situacion era relamente frustrante, como habia llegado a dejarse llevar por las imagenes poco esperanzadoras que en aquel momento surcaban por su mente, tenia una taza de cafe que para su maldicion oh para su propia tranquilidad le quitaba el sueño, Si aquella capacidad de los seres humanos para descansar de frustraciones pero tambien es esa maldicion de recrear en la mente todo aquello que te daña, el telefono permanecia estatico varias veces habia pensado en que tal vez ese infernal aparato estaba ya muerto oh le torturaba para no dejarle escuchar ese sonido que le regresaria el alma al cuerpo...

Se fue a recostar, era lo mejor, dormir, estar ahi parado esperando no le hacia para nada bien, los nervios le calcinaban el alma, el corazon estaba apunto de desfallecer, cayo rendido, pero claramente a eso de la media noche oh un poco mas tarde escucho los sonoros pasos fuera de la habitacion, escucho el claro rechinido de la puerta, al igual de como esa persona ingresaba y parsimoniosamente se desnudaba y se cambiaba para dormir, se recosto dandole la espalda y sin un hola...cayo rendido...el se volteo eh inconsientemente oh por necesidad de esa piel traicionera capturo el cuerpo del otro en un abrazo

_**Otra vez lo mismo las once y no me llamas tu como si nada y yo culpando el cafe**__**  
**__**media noche y llegas no crusas palabra media vuelta y te dormiras sin un por que.**_

Desperto adormilado, el cuerpo a su lado ya no encontraba el dulce olor de un desayuno cruzo sutilmente por su nariz, se levanto y con parsimonia y desden fue a tomar un baño, se cambio, algo simple y sencillo, la noche anterior como muchas noches atras, ya habia quedado en un olvido convenenciero que tan solo se presentaba cuando la angustia de la ausencia surcaba su corazon, bajo y tomo la taza de te que el otro joven le proporcionaba con alegria, esa bella sonrisa de dientes blancos, tras ese esplendor en sus ojos azulinos, era sufiente para que todo ese lugar junto con su corazon se disiparan de dudas volviendo al olvido del q saldrian horas despues

_**Sube la mañana despiertas en mis brazos yo como si nada y tu asiendo el cafe llenas de alegria toda la casa hoy te tengo y de lo demas ya me olvide**_.

Al estar en la cocina fue capturado por los fuertes brazos del joven de piel bronceada, Naruto un chico atletico, de 1.90 de estatura, unos ojos azules que hasta el mismo cielo se sentia ofendido, y una sonrisa cristalina y hermosa, tras todo eso se ocultaba una horrenda mentira, una mentira que estaba descubierta ya por su pareja, Naruto...habia cometido traicion al corazon de sasuke, el azabache lo sabia, lo habia visto y no habia sido negado en ningun momento, pero esa mirada, al momento de verla habia sido como si las dudas el dolor y la inseguridad desapareciera en una bola de humo que el uzumaki habia sido capaz de levantar_ "no era traicion si el no habia sentido nada"_, le beso con suavidad los labios, transmitiendo un sentimiento de eterno perdon y completa rendicion, cosa que ah sasuke le quemaba el alma el queria al naruto de siempre no queria a un despojo que se sentia peor que una escoria, queria a ese ser maravillos que siempre conocio lo queria y por mas mal que hiciera jamas se arrepentiria de perdonarle

_**Me matas mintiendome te vi lo se no creas que estoy ciego me quemas besandome pero me quedo me callo y te quiero auque sigas matandome.**_

Las 7 de la noche, y seguian sumidos en ese eterno abrazo que fue separado con delicadeza por el ojiazul, debia irse era necesario...tenia que arreglar todo antes de poder sentirse lo mejor posible consigo mismo, la duda, el dolor la intriga era algo que abrumo a sasuke al momento de sentir como su rubio salia de la habitacion, Sasuke un chico menudo de piel nivea, ojos negros y profundos y cabello del mismo tono que la noche, que podia ofrecer el al joven rubio que decia amarle con locura "no soy nadie" repetia en su mente

**_Ya se acaba el dia me abrazas y te marchas volveras cuando salga el sol tienes tanto que hacer_**

Se sienta en la cama abrazando fuertemente sus piernas, finas lagrimas recorren su mejilla, tendra que esperar siempre lo ah echo, jamas lo ah dudado pero esta vez teme que el jamas vuelva, su corazon le traiciona su inseguridad toma el mando, el dolor le controla y el solo atina a llorar, no puede no puede separarse no puede odiarle su amor es demasiado para q ese sentimiento ocupe su corazon, siempre le perdonara, siempre, por que es parte de el es la mitad del alma que le faltaba. le mataria literamente si por lo menos cruza por su mente alejarse de el

**_Duele pero pasa me acostumbro a esperarte no presiso pedir perdon y aqui estoy como ayer._**

Siente como suavemente su mejilla recibe cariño, le limpian los restos de dolor y angustia, abre los ojos que parecen rojos de tanto llorar y le divisa ahi con una suave sonrisa

-Te amo...-escucho debilmente departe del cuerpo fragil que se abrazaba a si mismo al tiempo q se soltaba y brincaba a los brazos del joven rubio, este le recibio felizmente, mientras miraba curiosamente a la ventana, cosa que hizo que azabache mirara tambien, llovia, en el reloj se divisaban las 2 de la tarde era extraño que haya dormido tando y que el rubio lo haya dejado, pero naruto al ver el estado demacrado de su sasuke solo atino a comodarlo en su pecho y susurraba delicadamente "perdon" una y otra vez hasta q su pecho dejara de doler

-Hoy me quedare contigo- la razon era vaga, en realidad no importaba, lo demas no importaba, todo lo anterior facilmente podia irse al demonio, la lluvia esa suave lluvia que caia por el tejado era la perfecta excusa para ignorar responsabilidades, para quedarse abrazando el calido cuerpo de su amante, para amarle mas haya de la razon y el sentido

-Pense q no me elegirias..-dijo susurrando aunq el rubio con claridad fingida le escucho, levanto el menton suavemente mirandole a los ojos, aunq por poco corre su mirada, tomo el valor para verle

-Te amo...y lo que hice jamas lo repetiria- le dijo mientras un suave beso que le devolvia el alma a sasuke y le quemaba el cuerpo y el corazon se depositaba en esos labios sabor limon.

_**Esta noche llovera quisas no salgas y me muero por decirte que me matas...**_

-Me matas cuando me besas- decia sasuke mientras se refugiaba en lo unico q le representaba una verdadera seguridad, el pecho de naruto

-Tu me matas de tanto amor...y facilmente morira feliz con eso- dijomientras le aferraba a el, ya no habia pasado, no habia traicion habia un amor...un amor puro y cristalino un amor que mata de la manera mas sublime y perfecta.

_"Un amor que mata...hasta la mas estupida traicion" _

Owari*-

* * *

**Tomatazos, Cartas Bomba, Antrax, y cualquier tipo de amenaza y/o insulto seran recibidos, eh escrito este One-Shot con esperanza q les gustase...Si no es asi me retirare del mundo de la escritura, bueno no tanto asi...**

** Por cada R.R Naruto le sera siempre fiel a Sasuke..**.

SasuNaruLoveryaoii fuera ;D


End file.
